Haroun Do Ashir
]Name: King Haroun do Ashir Hel Ansei Race: Redguard Age: 29 Birthsign: The Tower Appearance: A younger Haroun ---The Current Elden Yokeda ---Fond of current Fashions amongst the Illiac ---And Tailoring of the finest magnitude The Elden Yokeda's face is always gnarled in intense concentration, as if he were plagued by a thousand problems. His green eyes observe and assess all he meets in a solemn and appraising gaze. His hair, an older man's white due to Yokudan herbs and drugs he was exposed to during his training at the Halls of the Virtue of war, has been cut to medium length reaching a few inches under his ears in a tapered fashion. While he does not possess the extreme muscle he had during his youth, the Elden Yokeda's physique is still athletic, and his Ansei prowess is still evident from appearance alone. The man sports a well trimmed goatee, is of broad shoulder and at 6'2 towers over most average Ra Gada men. The Elden Yokeda is heavily tattooed, his back done in the symbol of his house. A Cherry Blossom tree blowing in the wind, with a Peregrine Falcon resting at its base. The right side of his chest bears the poem written by one of Hammerfell's legendary poets, naming his wife and daughter, and the endless love for both a nation and family. Faction: The Yokudan Empire Rank: Elden Yokeda (King) \ History: The Elden Yokeda was never in line for the once figurehead role of King until his father, Prince of Elinhir, Thassad III tired of the Lhotunic regime, and over threw the government in the span of a few months. Thassad III had a vision of an independent Hammerfell, free from Imperial oppression, many years later: he claimed Hammerfell independent. Shortly after, Thassad III was assassinated, thrusting Haroun into the role a nation's leader. The tale of Haroun did not begin in war however, he was once the favorite son of Stros M'kai. A gifted and talented student, taught history and the tactics of the Empire by the Imperials themselves, the history of his own people, and at the age of 11 was taken to the Halls of the Virtue of War. The hot headed Prince was taught under Frandar Vega hel Ansei, and became a skilled swordsinger and eventually, Ansei. Fond of drink, cigars, and women he dueled and wasted fortunes of prize money on a life of vices until his uncle, the Lord of Stros M'kai informed him he would take responsibility over the island after his death. Haroun, full of rebellion and a desire for life's seedier pleasures refused. His Uncle had stripped all power away from the Prince, with Thassad III's permission. All coin taken, all title stripped, Haroun was forced into the Swordsinger tradition of the walkabout. Wandering the countryside, righting wrongs, learning of the common man's life. Learning of the common farmer's trade, understanding the urchin's pleas first hand, and traveling to and 'fro doing as the Ansei do, Haroun studied and learned of the 58 tenants of Ra Gada honor, harboring them close to his heart. He saw himself as a servant to his people, rather than his people servants to him and wished to fulfill his role as Prince of Stros M'kai. He returned four months later, in time for his Uncle's death, and had taken the mantle of Stros M'kai's Lord. Years later as his father rebelled, Haroun commanded his army to move towards Sentinel along with his father, where a final stand would be made. Now Lord Defender of Sentinel, a title his father bestowed upon him, Haroun battled the Imperials first hand, witnessing many friends and foe alike fall under the blade. His ingenuity led to the walls defenses repelling many attacks and at the same time horrifying the Imperials. Haroun, fond of science and anything mechanical used Hammerfellian war science to great effect, and to this day keeps a keen interest in the cutting edge technology of war. As King, Haroun led the Ra Gada, both Forebear and Crown, to chase the Imperials out of Hammerfell, in the Last War of Wolves. A bloody battle, known as the Battle of Lainlyn forest had ended in a costly Ra Gada victory, but was enough to ensure the retreat of Imperial forces. During the war, Imperial Chancellor Ocato was assassinated, General Quintus Decimus slaughtered, and Ra Gada forces were joined in a loose alliance due to a marriage between Haroun and Princess Roxanna of the Barca tribe of Forebears. During the war, the HoonDing, the Ra Gada God of Perseverance over infidels, manifested three times within the King. A mark that has scarred Haroun and plagued his psyche. The event had been noticed by many and caused a cult following to grow in worship of the Elden Yokeda himself, while others deny the event entirely. The Last War of Wolves was not the end however, war has plagued the Elden Yokeda in his ultimate quest to see all Ra Gada bloodshed end, with all fighting under the banner of his people, rather than ideals. Under the Yokudan Kingdom's banner, he has led armies to conquer rebellious city states, negotiated peaceful integration into the Kingdom, and has worked without rest to integrate as many benefits to his people while also working to form an extremely efficient government. His zealousness has carried over, and the Kingdom finds itself filled with patriots and zealots who wish to make their mark on history. How long shall the fervor last, none know. The Elden Yokeda has taken Aryon of the Telvanni at his court, a wizard most untrusted near their King, Haroun had shared many ideas as a student in the sciences with Aryon, and took the Dunmer as a mentor early on during the Siege of Sentinel. The Telvanni has not been seen for a very long time. The Elden Yokeda enjoys an infant daughter, Andromeda, with his wife Queen Roxanna. Weapons: The Yokeda's mind is his weapon. An Ansei of legendary magnitude, fortified by the ancient techniques of the Yokudan Ansu's memory stones as well as techniques learned under the HoonDing's manifestation. A purple Shehai, wild in flame, intense in power, with the given appearance of an extremely wide scimitar, the handle is a roaring dragon. Armor: The Elden Yokeda sports crimson lacquer armor, with a crown and sword decorated at the pauldrons, his war mask a fierce devil with ruby eyes and platnum fangs (the tip of which are red rubies, resembling the blood of enemies). The outrim of which is made of blackish Green Orichalc. The Elden Yokeda's House mask, that which he wears in times other than war, is the face of a Falcon. Formed from Ivory and Adamantium, the eyes are Rubies, and the symbol of a Crown, impaled by a Sword is engraved into the Forehead of the mask. Misc. Items: Ring of Crowns, (fortify blade 5 points, resist poison 25 CE), Characters Category:Characters